


A Green Team Christmas Adventure

by Blazestarninja



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Also mentions of Diakko and Charoix, Gen, LWA Secret Santa 2020, Mentions of Hamanda, Some other characters briefly pop up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28304901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazestarninja/pseuds/Blazestarninja
Summary: After deciding to out to town after curfew, Green Team do their Christmas shopping and antics ensure
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Green Team Christmas Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is the LWA Secret Santa one-shot that I have written for Falco (@iiifalcoiii)  
> Merry Christmas and I hope y'all enjoy it!

It was a chilly December early evening at Luna Nova. A lot of the students had gathered in the cafeteria to get their hands on some of the delicious hot chocolate that they had been serving since it was close to Christmas.

At one of the tables sat Green Team who were chilling out and talking about what they thought the holiday season was going to look like for them.

“Ugh, I love Christmas and all but I really hate having to go back to New York,” Amanda grumbled as she put her legs up on the table for extra comfort.

“But don’t you like New York?” Jasminka asked while she finished her mug of hot chocolate.

“No, it ain’t that,” Amanda stated. “Don’t get me wrong, I love Brooklyn and all the cool spots there, but it’s having to spend time with my stupid parents that really sucks.”

Constanze nodded in understanding along with Jasminka. They had remembered that Amanda didn’t have the best family life out of the three of them, which made things hard for her during the holiday season.

It could be worse, at least you only go there twice a year and spend the rest of the time here, Constanze wrote on her blackboard.

“Eh, I guess you’re right.” Amanda shrugged, she’d probably get to see her Uncle Seamus again who was the only member of the O’Neill family that she liked.

“I’m looking forward to all the yummy food!” Jasminka excitedly said.

Constanze then wrote something else on her mini blackboard to say to the other two.

Christmas is ok for me, at least I get to see my parents but it means that I have less time to work on stuff

“I guess we all do different things during the holiday season,” Amanda replied.

Then, Amanda had an idea

“I have an idea of something we do tonight!” she announced.

The other two looked at the Irish-American curiously, wondering about what crazy, dangerous, and probably illegal idea she had come up with.

“How about we go out into town and see all the cool Christmas stuff there!”

Constanze and Jasminka stared at Amanda for a few seconds, surprised and somewhat disappointed that she didn’t suggest doing something illegal or crazy. However, they were happy that they were going to do something that wouldn’t get them possibly arrested for a change.

“That sounds wonderful!” The jolly Russian girl replied whilst the small German simply gave a thumbs up in approval.

“Alright!” Amanda exclaimed. “Let’s do this!”

* * *

  
Later that evening, the three girls had successfully snuck out of the academy and went into the snowy streets of Blytonbury which was bustling with people and lit up with Christmas lights all around.

“Wow, it sure is busy” Jasminka began. “Hopefully none of the professors happen to be here tonight”

I doubt it, considering they have to stay around to make sure no bad stuff happens Constanze scribed on her chalkboard in response.

“And besides, I could never imagine those old hags trying to celebrate anything, especially old Finnelsnot” Amanda laughed

“What about Professor Chariot and Croix?” Jasminka responded, wanting to know the redhead’s opinion of the former entertainer and the ramen-loving scientist.

“Those two are alright and hella gay” the taller girl spoke as the three of them walked past the town’s shops that were decorated on their exterior for the holiday season.

Constanze smiled and wrote her response.

Croix is the best. Even though she technically doesn’t work at the academy anymore, she still hangs around and works on projects with me

“Oh yeah, you were telling us all about how Croix was working with you to update Stanbot so you can communicate more easily” Jasminka chimed in happily, knowing that Constanze was happy to have someone around that had similar interests in engineering like her.

The three of them kept walking until they came into the center of town which had a variety of stalls set up around and a crowd that was gathered all around them along with the surrounding trees and lamposts that had been covered with tinsel and fairy lights

Constanze’s eye’s suddenly lit up as Amanda and Jasminka looked at her in surprise since she was never the one to express herself in that way often.

A Christmas market. It reminds me of the ones we have back in Germany and all the different food they’d sell there. Good times. The German reminisced about her home country.

“Well then, let’s grab something to eat!” Amanda exclaimed as she led Constanze and Jasminka to the stalls where they were selling a variety of different foods.

They then headed to the food stalls which sold a variety of different foods like gingerbread cookies, crepes, pretzels, hot jam donuts, and many other different foods, both sweet and savory.

“Geez, I knew it could get cold here but this not this cold” Amanda shivered as she headed straight towards the hot jam donut stand so she could get something to warm herself up whilst Constanze and Jasminka tagged along beside her.

“It gets heaps colder, back in Russia” Jasminka added, grabbing one of the hot and sugary donuts that Amanda had offered her.

Besides, doesn’t America get cold in the winter? Asked Constanze.

Amanda shrugged.

“Yeah it does but it ain’t as cold as this”

As they were eating the donuts that Amanda had bought for them to share, they walked through the isles of stalls, admiring all the oddities that were on sale.

Suddenly, something caught Amanda’s eye.

“Hey guys! Come check this out” she called out, pointing to the stall that had the object that grabbed her attention.

The object in question was a small, wooden figure of a goofy looking mouse.

“Does this remind you of a certain someone?” The redhead chuckled, knowing what the answer was.

“It looks a bit like Akko, doesn’t it?” admitted Jasminka, inspecting the figure carefully

Constanze nodded, agree that the figure did look quite similar to their good friend Akko in her mouse form.

“Heh, I’m gonna get it for her as a Christmas gift,” Amanda said as she grabbed out her wallet. “I reckon there’s stuff that we could get for the whole gang here”

Whilst Amanda was paying for the figure, Constanze asked a question.

How will you even be able to pay for everything?

Amanda replied as she finished paying, taking out a whole lot of cash from it to show the other two girls.

“Probably the only perk of being an O’Neill,” she said with a sly grin, proud of how she was cleverly misusing money from her greedy and obnoxious family which she hated with a passion.

Constanze once again scribed on her board.

So if we’ve decided to do Christmas shopping, who are we shopping for next?

“Good question,” Jasminka replied, trying to help think about who they were going to get a gift for next.

How about Lotte next since she’s friends with Akko? Suggested Constanze whilst pointing over to the bookstore across the road that was one of the many stores that were open late in town for the Christmas season.

“And Barbara too since she likes Nightfall too, right?” Jasminka happily voiced.

“Sounds like a plan!” Amanda enthusiastically agreed as they went over to the store.

Whilst crossing the busy and seasonally decorated street, they saw a couple of familiar figures walking together happily.

“Is that…” Jasminka muttered to the other two girls so she couldn’t be heard by who they were looking at.

“Holy shit!” Amanda whispered loudly. “Ain’t that Chariot and Professor Ramen?”

Constanze rolled her eyes. She knew that the former Luna-Nova professor hated being called that, especially by Amanda who would always call her that for fun.

You know she hates being called that, right?

“Yeah, yeah, I know, but it’s funny, okay?”

Constanze rolled her eyes and shook her head once more. Her friend could be a real cocky idiot sometimes.

“I wonder what they’re doing here at this time of night?” Amanda curiously wondered, keeping her eyes on the two women who were on the other side of the street.

“Maybe they’re on a date” The jolly Russian chimed in, thinking about how sweet it was that the two women possibly could’ve been on a lovely date.

“Heh, probably, considering how gay they are,” Amanda said smugly, showing off her trademark smirk whilst making yet another gay joke.

Just let them be…, Constanze added, nudging Amanda in the side.

The three of them then entered the bookstore which was filled with books of many kinds, including an area at the back dedicated entirely to Nightfall, Lotte and Barbara’s favourite book series that happened to be quite popular in town.

While heading towards the Nightfall section of the store, Jasminka and Constanze had noticed that Amanda was behind them, getting distracted by what looked to be a comic book of some sort.

“Guys, check this out!” The Irish-American called out whilst waving the comic around in her hand.

“It’s a reproduction of the very first issue of The Flash” she cheered, opening the comic book up to show scenes involving the titular superhero.

We’re here to buy gifts, not comic books, remember? The short German bluntly stated, telling the redhead to move along and put the comic down.

“Oh yeah, sorry ‘bout that” Amanda sheepishly apologised, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

They then approached the Nightfall section which was filled with Nightfall books and merchandise, most which had vampires and werewolves on them.

“Aw geez, how the hell are we supposed to pick something for Barb and Lotte” Amanda questioned. “It’s not like any of us know anything about Nightfall”

“We could get them one of these bookmarks” Jasminka mentioned as she pointed at the special edition book marks that had Nightfall characters on them.

They probably already have them, Constanze added.

The redhead shrugged in response.

“Just get em, they probably already have everything here on this shelf anyway”

The other two girls nodded in agreement, grabbing one bookmark each for both of the Nightfall nerds.

They then paid for the bookmarks and walked back out onto the frosty streets, where they bumped into a short and jolly old figure that they knew very well.

“Headmistress!?” Amanda yelped, almost leaping out of her skin as she saw the lovely old faculty member.

“Oh Hello there, miss O’Neill and hello to you too, miss Antonenko and Miss Amalie Von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger!” Holbrooke said in her usually jolly manner.

The three girls looked at Holbrooke with guilt on their faces, like puppies that had just peed on the carpet, knowing that they were probably going to have detention for the rest of the month.

“Uh, Hi there, Headmistress.” The redheaded team leader stammered. “You’re going to give us all detention, aren’t you?”

Holbrooke simply smiled.

“Usually I would but in this case since it’s a wonderful night close to christmas, all I want is for you three girls to enjoy yourselves and stay out of trouble, okay?”

The green team sighed in relief, partially surprised that their headmistress was letting them off the hook.

They nodded in reply.

“We will!” Amanda assured, before asking the little old lady a question. “Do you mind if I ask why you’re here at this time of night?”

Holbrooke looked up to Amanda with a warm and rosy smile on her face.

“I just wanted to go out and enjoy the nice snowy christmas atmosphere of town”

Amanda nodded in agreement as went their separate paths.

“See ya later, headmistress and please don’t tell Finnelan about this!” Amanda called out, as Jasminka waved back to Holbrooke and Constanze put up her blackboard which said, Have a nice night.

“I’ll be sure not to tell her” The older woman replied, happy to see her students being happy and enjoying each other’s company.

The green team continued to walk through the packed and snowy streets, looking around at all the people around that were admiring the beauty of the snow and the jolly atmosphere around them.

“So, who do we need to buy for next?” asked Amanda who was getting colder by the second.

“I think we only have Sucy, Hannah and Diana left.” Jasminka stated.

What should we buy for Sucy? Constanze added.

The three of them all then looked each other in the eyes with a knowing look.

“Mushrooms”, they bluntly stated in unison.

“But where are we going to get them?” Amanda queried, looking around the street for any places that sell mushrooms.

Jasminka then chimed in with a suggestion.

“I know a mushroom store that’s just around the corner from here!”

“A mushroom store in town? That’s oddly specific” Amanda spoke with a hint of confusion in her voice.

“I know, but I find it useful to visit whenever I need to get any hard to find mushrooms when I cook” Jasminka responded in her usual jolly manner.

Constanze gave a thumbs up in approval and the three of them headed off to the mushroom store.

When they got to the mushroom store, Amanda and Constanze stared at it in curiosity.

The building itself was small, worn and had a flickering neon sign that said ‘Marty’s Mushroom Mart’ in it’s front window.

Are you sure this is the right place? Constanze asked with a nervous expression on her face whilst Amanda just looked at the building and gulped.

As happy as usual, Jasminka nodded in reply as they walked into the building.

The inside of the building was small and dimly lit. Shelves of mushrooms and mushroom related items covered the walls. The lights would also occasionally flicker, giving the Irish-American and German a bit of a shock.

“Aw geez,” Amanda nervously started. “This place gives me the creeps”

Constanze nodded in agreement, looking around the strange place.

Then they heard some whistling coming from a door behind the front counter.

Amanda recognized the tune being whistled was the whistle tune from Kill Bill, one of her favourite films, but in this case, the fact that this certain tune was being whistled in such a creepy place really creeped her out.

Jasminka kept smiling and said nothing like this was completely normal.

The whistling was getting louder and louder from behind the door as if it was coming towards them. Both Amanda and Constanze’s hair was on end in fear.

Then suddenly, the door quickly opened revealing a weird looking man greeting them loudly.

“Hello there!” he shouted enthusiastically, giving both Amanda and Constanze the shock of their lives, making the smaller girl jump into the taller girl’s arms, Scooby-Doo style as they yelped in fear.

“Oh don’t worry girls, it’s just me! Marty Mushworth, manager of Marty’s Mushroom Mart!” he said joyfully, doing jazz-hands at the end of his sentence.

Both Amanda and Constanze sighed in relief, Constanze hopping down from Amanda’s arms.

“Do you whistle that all the time?” complained Amanda, still a bit ruffled up from practically jumping out of her skin.

“I sure do!” He said with a cheerful grin. “Definitely my favourite film!”

Constanze was simply expressionless, this place was just weird.

“So what can I get you girls today?” Marty asked.

Seeing that the other two were a bit freaked out about the whole thing, Jasminka decided to do the talking this time.

“We’re trying to find a Christmas gift for a mushroom loving friend of ours, could you suggest something to give to her?”  
Marty grinned, taking out a box with several mushrooms inside it.

“I think this’ll be perfect for your pal” he began, opening the box up. “This is the super mushroom gift pack and for a low, low price of $7.95 you can get all of these varieties of mushrooms such as Dutchman’s Dirk, Woogly-Whoopcaps, Yellowstalks, Angel’s Parasol and-”

Suddenly Amanda cut him off and slammed her hand on the counter.

“Alright geez, we get it!” Amanda spoke, annoyed at this guy that would not shut up about these mushrooms.

And I thought Sucy was bad… Constanze added, rolling her eyes at how much of an idiot this mushroom man was.

Marty was clearly intimidated by Amanda, jumping backwards in shock pushing the box of mushrooms towards them.

“Gah! Just take 'em and don’t kill me!” He pathetically whimpered.

“Geez, is he always this much of a wimp?” Amanda whispered to Jasminka who simply shrugged in response.

“Look, how much is it gonna be?” Amanda asked Marty, wanting to just take the stupid mushrooms and leave.

Not even a second after Amanda spoke, Marty rushed back through the back door and shut it, whimpering in fear.

The three girls looked at each other, confused about what just happened and took the box of mushrooms and left.

They continued to stroll through the streets as they were deciding to get the last two people on their list.

“We just now need to get something for Hannah and Diana,” Jasminka mentioned.

“Ugh, do we really have to get something for Cavendish” Amanda huffed, showing her disdain for the British witch.

Of course we do, she is dating Akko after all, Added Constanze, knowing that Amanda wasn’t a huge fan of Diana.

“You also have to get something for your girlfriend” The Russian girl chimed in with a grin, seeing if that’ll motivate Amanda to get something for Cavendish.  
Amanda sighed, remembering that her girlfriend, Hannah, was best friends with Diana, so she had to put up with being around her more often than usual.

“Ugh fine” she groaned, before her face turned into a smirk, which usually meant she had an idea, usually a mischievous one. “And I think I know exactly what to get them,” she continued, pointing at a store that had a large sign showing that they sold teacups and other types of glassware that was just ahead of them.

Constanze gave a thumbs up in agreeance and they set off to the glassware store.

Once they were inside the store, they saw that the place was filled with various different pieces of glassware such as teapots, plates, glasses and mugs.

Something then caught Amanda’s eye.

“Hey guys, check this out” she called out to the other two whilst pointing at a shelf.

The shelf contained various mugs, most which had generic messages on them.

She then picked up a mug which said ‘World’s best girlfriend’, looked at it, smiled, and knew immediately that she was going to buy it.

I’m guessing you’re getting that one for Hannah? Asked Constanze.

“Well duh, who else would I get it for” Amanda replied, stating the obvious fact that Hannah was her girlfriend.

Constanze shrugged and continued to look around the store.

“So what are you going to get Diana?” Jasminka enquired, wondering what sort of gift Amanda would for Diana.

“Eh probably one of these mugs since it’s not like I wanted to or asked to get a gift for Cavendish”

Jasminka sighed, those two were like cats and dogs. Mostly arguing and barely tolerating each other.

As they were looking around the store, without looking, Amanda tripped over Constanze and fell into the side of a cabinet that held expensive looking plates, which fell on the ground and went SMASH!

Neither of them were hurt but got the fright of their lives when and angry old man came up to them and Jasminka.  
“How dare you teenage punks come and wreck my store! You now have to pay for all this mess!” he barked.

The three girls looked at each other, and knew immediately what they had to do.

They back to the front door of the store, passing the mug shelf which Amanda quickly grabbed a random mug out of without looking.

“Get back here!” The old man yelled as the trio ran out the door and went back into the busy streets.

When they knew that they were far enough from the angry elder, they stopped and huffed to catch their breath.

I’m pretty sure we’re now banned from there, Constanze truthfully stated, the other two nodding in agreement.

Amanda then took a look at the other mug that she had nicked off the shelf for Cavendish. Turned out, she had taken a mug that said ‘World’s best dad’.

“Uhhhh, Constanze, have you got a marker on you?” She said to the german who then quickly pulled out a marker from her pocket to give to the taller girl.

Jasminka and Constanze then saw Amanda doing what looked like writing on the glass which she then showed off to them with a smug yet pleased look on her face.

She had hastily crossed out the words “Best” and “Dad”, putting the word “Witch” over it.

World witch? How is that supposed to make sense?

Amanda shrugged, not really giving a damn about what she gave to Diana.

“Eh, I don’t really care about it a whole lot, at least we’ve got a gift for Cavendish now”

Constanze just rolled her eyes, knowing that the Irish-American didn’t really like Cavendish a whole lot.

“So I guess that’s everyone on our list” The russian girl voiced, letting the others know about their gift shopping completion.

Constanze nodded and gave a thumbs up.

“Yep, I’m pretty sure it is” Amanda agreed as the trio kept walking through the wintery streets.

“Well now that I think about it, what do you guys want for christmas?” Amanda added, asking with curiosity.

Probably just more spare parts and new components for Stanbot, Constanze replied, thinking of all the new things she could add to Stanbot if she had more parts.

“I want to try more kinds of food from around the world!” Jasminka chimed in with a jolly smile on her face, thinking about the one thing she loved the most. “How about you, Amanda. What do you want?”

Amanda grinned and quickly gave a response.

“Probably some broom modding equipment and stuff like that” she started. “Though to be honest, the one thing I want the most for christmas is to keep hangin out with my best pals! She cheerfully declared, pulling the other two into a group hug.

Although all three of them were quite different in their own ways, they always knew that they could always rely on each other and to them, that was the best gift ever.


End file.
